


Returning Home

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: After explaining the truth to Earth-1 Alex, Kara along with Maggie and Alex return to their own universe.





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie Goulding: Love Me Like You Do is the song I chose for this, a nice Duet between Kara and Alex.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kara and Earth 1 Alex sat there for what seemed like hours, Kara told Earth-1 Alex the whole truth about who she was and where she came from, at first Earth-1 Alex just laughed thinking it was a joke but then Kara demonstrated her powers as well as using the breach device and the whole thing sunk into Earth-1 Alex.

By the end of the explanation Kara and Earth-1 Alex sat in silence, Earth-1 Alex was stunned silent before she stood up and walked to the table, her body hunched over and her eyes clenched shut “Get out!” she whispered harshly and Kara felt her self-breaking at the coldness in Earth-1 Alex’s. 

Not wanting to argue with her, Kara turned away and walked out of the apartment leaving Earth-1 Alex alone, Kara went back to her apartment and packed up her things before heading off to find her Alex who was right now talking to Maggie in her motel room about her feelings for Kara.

They chatted for a while before Kara walked in, Alex and Maggie looked to her and saw how broken she was “Time to go home” she whispered and Alex sighed as she walked straight up to Kara and wrapped her in a tight hug, Maggie smiled as she watched them.

Kara grabbed her breach device and hit the button allowing a breach to open slowly, taking a deep breath Kara walked in with Alex and Maggie and they went home back to their universe.

Earth-1 Alex arrived just as the breach closed and she lowered her head, Kara left this world thinking she hated her, Earth-1 Alex was just in shock and she needed to adjust to the news that her girlfriend was a Super powered Alien from another universe that fought crime.

Later that night Earth-1 Alex did her research on Supergirl, and she saw the news footage and the various other articles of involving her fighting alongside the Flash and Green Arrow in Central City during the what the media called ‘The Meta-Human Crisis’ Earth-1 Alex smiled as she looked to the stars. 

“Your world needs a hero Kara, so does your Alex” she whispered hoping Kara knew deep down that she didn’t hate her, she just silently hoped that she would eventually find this Universes Kara.

But that would have to wait because now she had gotten her dream job at National City general, the lead surgeon; so, packing up her things she moved out to National City unbeknownst to her that she was going to be meeting this worlds Kara far sooner that she originally thought.

Mean whilst back in Kara’s universe, the breach opened in the centre of Alex’s apartment and Kara walked through along with Maggie and Alex, it had been a further 3 months since Alex and Maggie left without word.

Kara cursed the time differential that started since the ‘Meta-Human Crisis’ Kara would have to investigate that some more because it was far too much of a coincidence but for now she had a more pressing issue to deal with… Alex.

Kara noticed the distinct absence of a wedding ring and the absence of Maggie’s engagement ring, she was confused.

Maggie hugged Kara then hugged Alex “I’ll leave you both to it, I got a train to catch” she said before leaving.

Kara looked even more confused and Alex smiled softly “We can talk about it later Kara, it’s late” she said, “You sleep on the bed and I’ll take the couch” Kara nodded not wanting to argue and they walked towards Alex’s bedroom.

Kara stepped inside gave Alex a soft and beautiful smile that made Alex’s heart melt before she closed the door, they both leaned back against the door and sighed.

(Kara)  
“You're the light, you're the night  
You're the colour of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?”

There was a slight pause as Alex slid down the door and sat on the floor with her back and head pressed against the wood before singing softly.

(Alex)  
“Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Kara: like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?”

Alex and Kara both launched into the song now, their backs pressed to the door and their eyes closed as they sang.

(Kara & Alex)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Alex: like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Kara: yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?”

Alex fell silent as Kara sang the next part.

(Kara)  
“I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?”

Once again Alex and Kara both launched into the final part of the song, throwing all their effort into it.

(Kara & Alex)  
“Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Alex: like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Kara: yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Alex: like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (Kara: oh)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?”

They both fell silent and they closed their eyes, their hearts beating in sync as they sat there with just the door between them, Kara stood up and so did Alex… Kara walked to the bed and Alex went to the couch.

Both ready to sleep in preparation for the days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
